Strange Changes
by iRaionXD
Summary: Ikuto suddenly got younger. He gets help from Amu. Both of them kept on receiving strange letter saying that someone is after them. Who is this person? And how are they going to change Ikuto back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Ikuto woke up from his sleep to find something very shocking. He become younger. Ikuto didn't know what to do so he tried to ask Amu for help. Both of them kept on receiving strange letters after awhile saying that someone is after them. Amu and Ikuto try to solve this strange mystery and try to find a way to change ikuto back to normal.

* * *

Hi. This is going to be my first fanfic so hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 1

Tsukiyomi Ikuto woke up from his sleep and realized that something felt wrong.

"ugh...why do I feel so weird...", Ikuto said with a very troublesome face.

Ikuto when to the washroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

"What the hell is this!", Ikuto shouted.

Ikuto stared at his image in the mirror. He was younger then his suppose to be. His hair is shorter than normal. Even worse that he look like a 12 years old boy. He pinched himself on the face hoping that all of this is just a dream but it wasn't a dream. All of this is true. Ikuto didn't know what to do.

"What am I going to do?", Ikuto said worriedly.

'I wonder if Amu can help me?", Ikuto thought.

Ikuto made his way to Amu's house. As what he usually do, he jumps on her balcony. It wasn't lock so he let himself in. He look at the bed and saw that Amu is still sleeping. Ikuto made his way to the bed and poke Amu's cheek. Amu just stirred.

"Amu wake up.", Ikuto said while poking her face again.

"Five more minutes...", Amu said sleepily.

"Wake up Amu, Tadase is here.", Ikuto whispered on her ear.

With what had just been said, Amu shot up from bed and look at her surrounding. She didn't saw Tadase. She just saw a boy same age as her who look just like Ikuto.

"Who are you! And why are you in my room?", Amu shouted.

Luckily her parents and little sister when out of town to meet their relative for a week.

"Aww Amu. Is that how you talk to your visitor who always come here." Ikuto said with a smirk.

A few minutes of silence.

"Ikuto?", Amu shouted.

"Bingo. We have a winner." Ikuto said

"Why do you look like that?", Amu asked.

"I don't know. I woke up this morning and I already look like this.", Ikuto said.

"So what are you going to do?", Amu asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you can help me buy some clothes to wear? So far, I only have this to where.", Ikuto said.(AN: Forgot to say that the clothes he was wearing shrink to a smaller size.)

"Alright. Just let me get ready first.", Amu said as she was picking up some clothes from her drawers.

As Amu is making her way to the bathroom, Ikuto stop her.

"Can I join you?", Ikuto asked with a smirk on his face.

"NO WAY! And get out of my room!", Amu shouted. She was blushing like a tomato.

Amu push Ikuto out of the way and went into the bathroom. Amu took off her clothes and went into the shower. After her nice shower, She dry herself. Amu reached for clothes but realized that she had forgotten to take her undergarments. Amu wrapped herself with her towel and went out from the bathroom. Amu made here way to her drawer. She then realized that she was being watch.

"Nice body _Amu_.", Said a voice which came from Amu's bed.

Amu turn to look at her bed and saw that Ikuto was lying or her bed and was staring at her body. Amu screamed. She kick Ikuto out off her room and lock the door. Amu then made her way back in the bathroom to change. After she change, she made her way to the living room and saw that Ikuto was watching the television.

"I'm done changing. We should get going now.", Amu said.

Ikuto off the television and made his way to Amu and stare at her.

"I think you in just towel is better.", Ikuto said with a smirk

"Shut up and how u expect me to go out in just my towel.", replied Amu.

"Good point. I don't want any other disgusting man to stare at my _Amu."_,Ikuto said

Amu blushed bright red. Both of them went out of the house and made their way to the mall.

* * *

Alright I'm done. I know its not much but I hope you enjoy it.

I would appreciate it if anybody can give me a good title for my story.

So for now, I will leave it as Strange Changes

Please review so that I will upload the next chapter

Bai Bee .


	2. Chapter 2

iRaionXD: Yo

Amu: Hi

Ikuto:...

iRaionXD: Ikuto, don't be so rude. Say hello to our readers.

Amu: You heard her. Don't be rude. Greet them.

Ikuto: I don't want to.

iRaionXD: …...*takes out a shot gun and aim at ikuto*

Amu: Ikuto! Quickly greet them or Raion~san going to shoot you.

Ikuto: Like she dare *BANG* to...*in shock while staring at the big hole beside him*

iRaionXD: Got anything else to say?*Dark Aura*

Ikuto: Nope*shiver* Hello dear readers.

Amu:*sigh* Well iRaionXD doesn't own shugo chara. Please enjoy.

* * *

***Flashback***

**Both of them went out of the house and made their way to the mall.**

Chapter 2

Ikuto and Amu slowly make their way to the mall. Few minutes later, they finally reach their destination. They went to look through some clothes stores.

"Quickly choose your clothes so we can get going.", Amu said irritatingly as girls everywhere was starring at Ikuto.

"Ok ok. You don't need to be so jealous _Amu_.", Replied Ikuto.

"I am not jealous!Hurry up. I'll be waiting outside.", Amu said as she quickly made her way out of the store, hoping that Ikuto didn't notice her red face.

Ikuto smirk and continue to look for clothes. After a while, Ikuto came out with new fresh clothes.

"Finally you're done.", Amu said.

"So what do we do now?", Ikuto asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we could get some lunch?" Amu replied.

While they were eating lunch, Amu friends showed up

"Hi Hinamori-san/Amu/Amu-chan/Amu-chii'

Both Ikuto and Amu look at where the voice came from. Amu had a look worried because she didn't what to say about Ikuto.

"Hi guys.", Amu said.

"Hinamori-san, Who is this?", asked a blonde hair boy.

"Oh. Uhh, Tadase-kun, this is...", Amu started but was cut off by Ikuto.

"You can't recognized me kiddy-king? How much dumber can you get?", Ikuto asked.

All of Amu friends looked shocked.

"You can't be the theiving cat!", said Tadase.

"I'm right in front of right? What more of a proof do you need?", Ikuto asked.

"How did you become like this?", asked Fujisaki Nagihiko, a boy with long purplish hair.

"How would I know.", Ikuto replied.

"Maybe you can ask Tsukasa-san for help.", said a short blonde girl who is none other then Mashiro Rima.

"Good idea, Rima.", Amu said.

"Well lets go!", shouted the youngest girl in the group, Yuiki Yaya.

The gang made their way to school to find Tsukasa. When they reach school, there were still students in the school. The girls was staring at Ikuto. Ikuto only has his eyes for Amu so ignored all the girls that was staring. Suddenly the most annoying girl and followers showed up.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho...(Santa Clause XD)"

"What do you want Saaya?", Amu asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I just want to know this handsome guy. So what's your name handsome?", Saaya said.

"Name's Tsukiyomi Ikuto.", Ikuto said with a smirked on his face.

Most of the girls around them fainted after seeing Ikuto's smirk.

"So you wanna be my boyfriend? Afterall I'm the most beautiful girl in the world.", Saaya said.

"No thanks. I hate obnoxious girls like you and I already have a girlfriend.", said Ikuto.

"WHO?", all the girls around them shouted.

"Amu of course.", Ikuto said with a smirk.

"WHAT?", Amu, Tadase and all the girls around them shouted.

"I know you're happy to be my girlfriend Amu-koi so you don't need to shout.", Ikuto said.

"Since when was I your girlfriend!", Amu shouted.

"We always spent our time together so might as well go out.", Ikuto said.

"You can't have a girlfriend! Proof to us that Hinamori Amu is your girlfriend.", Saaya said hoping that all of this was a lie.

"All right.", Ikuto replied.

Ikuto move closer to amu and press his lips on hers. All of the girls except Rima and Yaya screamed. The kiss lasted for 1 minute. Amu face was super red and she was so shocked that she never even said anything.

After that event was over, the gang was making their way to Tsukasa office. On the way there, Ikuto kept on teasing Amu about the kiss and Amu can't help but blush. After a few minutes, the finally reach his office and amu knocked the door.

"Come in", a voice that was coming from inside the office.

"Tsukasa-san we need your help.", Amu started.

"Help in what?"

"Well, Ikuto Suddenly became younger.", Amu said while pointing and Ikuto.

"Yo.", Ikuto said

"Hmm...That is strange."

"So can you help?", Nagihiko Asked.

"I'll try to help but in the mean time, Ikuto should get his uniform so he can come to school."

"Wait. He's going to school here?", Amu asked.

"Yes. After that little surprised of yours."

Ikuto just smirk, Amu mouth was open and the rest got nothing to say."

After awhile, they decided to go home. They say their goodbyes and went on their separate ways. Ikuto and Amu was walking together. There was a long silence until Ikuto decided to break it.

"So Amu~koi, hope we can enjoy our life in school.", Ikuto said.

"I am not your girlfriend.", Amu replied.

"Aww don't be like that _Amu._", Ikuto said with a smirk on his face.

"I hate you.", Amu said.

"Aww...I love you too Amu.", Ikuto replied.

After awhile they finally reach Amu's house. Amu took out the house keys and was going to open the door. She realized that the door was not lock.

"Why is the door not locked? Ikuto did I lock the door just now?", Amu asked.

"You did lock the door.", Ikuto replied.

"That's strange. How can the door be unlocked.", Amu said as she was about to open the door.

"Let me.", Ikuto said as he stop Amu from opening the door.

Ikuto told Amu to stand behind him as he was going to open the door. Ikuto slowly open the door and saw that the lights were on. They both slowly went in. Amu stayed close to Ikuto. There was arrows drawn on the wall and it was pointing at the kitchen. They then went to the kitchen. All they saw was a letter on the kitchen table. Ikuto open the letter. The words were written in blood.

_'Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, We know your secrets.'

* * *

_

iRaionXD: That's all of chapter 2. Thank you for reading.

Ikuto: Who sent that letter?

iRaionXD: I don't know.

Ikuto: What you mean you don't know. You're the one who is writing the story.

iRaionXD: You and Amu suppose to find out who is the mysterious senders.

Ikuto:...You suck.

iRaionXD and Ikuto began arguing.

Amu: Please review. Those two are so childish.*Smack Raion and Ikuto on the head*

iRaionXD & Ikuto: Oww... Bai Bee!


	3. Chapter 3

iRaionXD: Yo people. Sorry for not updating. I'll try to update this story as soon as possible.

ikuto: Why didn't you update?

iRaionXD: I was busy with a lot of things and it made me to forget this story.

Ikuto: Well you better update it now!

iRaionXD: Alright Alright. Grumpy much? Sorry again for not updating. So now please enjoy chapter 3.

Ikuto: iRaionXD does not own shugo chara.

* * *

~recap~

_'Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, we know your secrets.'_

~End of Recap~

Chapter 3

Both Ikuto and Amu stared at the letter for a few minutes until Amu broke the silent.

"Who sent this?", Amu asked.

Ikuto look at the letter and at the places the letter was before they read it.

"I don't know but i don't think it's from Easter. They already know it so they don't have to do this.", Ikuto replied.

"You're right. Then who could it be? They even broke into my house.", Amu said.

Ikuto turned to look and Amu.

"Amu, Let me stay with you. The culprit might break into your house again.", Ikuto said worriedly.

"Alright. My parents won't be back in a week and thinking of that letter is freaking me out.", Amu said.

"Thank you Amu. I don't want anything bad to happen to you.", Ikuto said and he hugged

Amu blushed. Amu hugged him back. After minutes, they break apart from eachother.

"I'll try asking miki to make u some clothes. So you can take a shower first. I'll bring you your clothes later.", Amu told Ikuto.

"Alright.", Ikuto replied.

Ikuto made his way to the bathroom while Amu went to her room to get her charas. Amu opened the door that lead to her room.

"Ran, Miki, Suu.", Amu called.

Amu charas came out from under the bed and fly straight to Amu and hugged her.

"Amu-chan! You're finally back. There we're strange sounds coming from down.", Amu's charas cried.

"Somebody broke into the house. Ikuto is going to stay with us for awhile. His worried if the culprit broke in again so Miki, I need you to make Ikuto some clothes. Make sure it will fit his new size.", Amu said.

"Alright. Drew, Draw, Drawn.", The blue chara, Miki, said while waving her brush.

A pair of t-shirt and pants appeared on Amu's bed. They were clothes for Ikuto. Amu took the clothes and was about to open her door when suddenly Ikuto's chara, burst in.

"Hoi Amu. Hurry with the clothes. Ikuto is waiting for it-nyaa", Yoru said.

"Alright Alright. I'm on my way.", Amu said.

Amu made her way to the bathroom. Amu reached infront of the bathroom door. She was about to knock when Ikuto opened the door. Both of them stared at in each other. After a few minutes, both of them went back to reality. Amu realized that Ikuto was in nothing but a towel around his waist. She shoved the clothes onto Ikuto's chest before turning around blushing.

"H-Hurry up and changed.", Amu said.

Ikuto had a hint of blushed on his face. He close the door to change. After hanging, He went out from the bathroom and was looking for Amu. She was not in her room so he made his way down to the kitchen. Ikuto saw Amu cooking dinner. Ikuto went up to Amu and hugged her from behind.

"Hey honey, What you're cooking?", Ikuto said with a smirk on his face.

"Who are you calling honey! And let go off me. I can't cook like this.", Amu shouted.

"Ok. You don't need to shout.", Ikuto said

Ikuto licked Amu's ear lobes before letting go. Amu shivered. Ikuto sat down at the chair.

"Pervert", Amu muttered..

"Hurry up with dinner. I'm hungry.", Ikuto said.

"Just wait for a more minutes.", Amu told Ikuto.

After cooking dinner, Amu set it on the table and both of them began to eat. They ate for about 20 minutes and still got time to spare before they need to sleep. They went to a living room to watch a movie.

"They are like husband and wife desu", Amu's green chara, Suu, said.

"Yup.", Miki said.

"Yeah, Amu-chan!", Amu's read chara, Ran, cheered.

Amu's charas were watching both Ikuto and Amu and Ikuto's chara was sleeping in Amu's room.

"So what do you want to watch?", Amu asked.

"Horror.", Ikuto said with a smirk on his face.

"No way!", Amu shouted.

"Why? You scared?", Ikuto mocked.

"No I'm not.", Amu said.

"Ok, then lets watch horror movie.", Ikuto said while going through Amu's movies shelve.

Ikuto chose the movie and then insert the disk into the DVD player to play it. Amu was hiding behind a cushion.

"Come on Amu, It won't be that bad. I'm right here. So you don't need to worry.", Ikuto told Amu.

Amu looked into Ikuto's eyes. His eyes looks very caring which made her feel safe. Amu screamed a bit during the movie. The movie haven finish yet but Amu had already fallen asleep. Ikuto off it and he picked up Amu. He carried Amu to her room and then tugged her in bed. He saw their charas sleeping in their eggs on the basket. Ikuto was going to sleep on the couch at the living room so he stood up and was about to leave the room. Then he was suddenly grabbed from behind. He turned to see Amu.

"Don't leave.", Amu muttered sleepily

"Don't worry I'm not leaving the house. I'm just going to sleep in the living room.", Ikuto said.

"No. Stay here with me. I don't want to be alone.", Amu said sleepily.

"Alright.", Ikuto said.

Ikuto then climb onto Amu's bed. Amu rested her head on his chest and went back to her slumber. Ikuto hugged her and also went to sleep.

* * *

iRaionXD: Hope you readers enjoy and sorry again for the late update. Let me give you all my sorry gifts. *giving out cookies*

Ikuto: I want one….

iRaionXD: Only one *gives 1 cookie to ikuto*. The rest are for the readers.

Ikuto: Thanks and bye *took the cookie and walks away*

iRaionXD: Again I hope you enjoyed it. So please review and I'll will try my best to update it. Bai Bee ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

iRaionXD: Sorry everyone. I gotten super lazy and didn't update this story. I am so sorry so I probably will try to update it. I promise. So now we will just start the story, I don't own shugo chara.

* * *

Ikuto woke up to find that Amu was not by his side so he went down stairs to the kitchen. Amu was at the kitchen and had notice Ikuto coming towards her.

"Ikuto, you should hurry up and get into your school uniform and eat breakfast. School starts at 8am" Amu said while making breakfast for the both of them. She was already in her school uniform.

Ikuto went back to Amu's room to take his uniform and then went to the Bathroom to change. He then went back down stairs to eat breakfast. While they were eating their breakfast, the sound of the door bell could be heard. Amu got up from her sit and went to the front door. When she opened it, there was nobody there but just a package at her doorstep. She took the package and went back inside to the kitchen.

"Who was at the door?" Ikuto asked.

"Nobody was there. I only found this package outside." Amu said while bringing the package to Ikuto.

Ikuto took the package from her and opened the package. There a few pictures of him and Amu in their character transformation.

"Are they going to blackmail us or something? I don't really think people will believe those photos. They probably think its cosplay." Ikuto said.

"That's true. This is our secret but since people probably won't believe it, what secret are they talking about." Amu said.

Ikuto then found another letter within the package. Ikuto open the letter and it was also written with blood.

'_We don't care about your character transformation. This photos is just to show that we are watching you. There are more secrets about yourself that you two don't know. We are coming for you.'_

"This is getting weird." Amu said.

"I think we should tell Tsukasa about this later after school." Ikuto said

"Okay." Amu replied.

Ikuto place the letter in his bag and both of went to school. When they were almost reaching the gate, Ikuto took a hold of Amu's hand which cause Amu blushed but she didn't refuse. By the time they walk pass the gate, other student stare at those two. Amu was embarrassed by the attention they were getting. She quickly let go of Ikuto hand and ran to her classroom. Ikuto just had a smirk on his face and he made his way to the school office.

-Amu's classroom-

"Ok class. Starting from today, we are going to have a new student joining us." The teacher said.

The teacher called Ikuto to come in. As he made his way inside all the girls except Amu and Rima have hearts in their eyes.

"You can introduce yourself." The teacher told Ikuto.

"Yo. The name's Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Ikuto said with a smirk on his face and causes most of the girls in class to faint.

"Ok. Tsukiyomi-kun, you can take the empty sit beside Saa-" The teacher said but was interrupted by Ikuto which made Saaya to lose the sparkling eyes that she had when she heard what he said.

"I would love to sit beside my girlfriend please." Ikuto said while looking at Amu and causing most of the girl in class glare at her with anger.

"Okay." The teacher said.

The classmate that was sitting beside Amu was placed next to Saaya. Ikuto then make his way to his new sit. Amu glared at Ikuto.

"What is that for?" Amu whispered

"Is there something wrong if the boyfriend wants to sit with his girlfriend?" Ikuto whispered back while bringing his face close to hers.

Amu face was red as a tomato seeing that their lips are only a few cm apart. Ikuto smirk and then pull away to listen on what the teacher is talking.

'My life is getting weird and we still need to see Tsukasa-san later to talk about that matter.' Amu thought while looking outside the window.

-Unknown place-

"We should begin our plan soon." An unknown person said.

* * *

iRaionXD: Ok everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for not updating for a long time. I'll try to update again but it might probably be after my exams.

Ikuto: You better. Since you never update, you must give me a cookie.

iRaionXD: What's with you and cookies?

Ikuto: Nothing. Give me my cookie!

iRaionXD: *Gives Ikuto 1 jar of cookie* Please review everyone. Bai bee

Ikuto: *Munching on cookies*

iRaionXD: I have no comment for that...


End file.
